1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of communication to and from a portable computer, and more particularly relates to a method of interfacing between a portable computer and a peripheral which have an unequal numbers of transceiver ports.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Pen-based computers, which are commonly referred to as electronic clipboards, have become increasingly popular forms of portable computers. Such computers basically include a liquid crystal display and an integral tethered pen for hand-written input of information on the display. The pen-based computer may be programmed to display a form with blanks provided for completion by the user who provides appropriate information. Such pen-based computers are particularly adapted for use by non-technically oriented personnel, as the user merely has to follow the form displayed on the computer screen. Pen based computers are commonly used by utility meter readers, by the workers in power plants or manufacturing facilities where gauges may have to be periodically monitored and their readings recorded, and by package delivery company workers.
The information provided by the user to the pen-based computer is retained in the computer memory until the data is transferred to a main computer for analysis, display and storage. Typically, the pen-based computer includes light emitting diodes which form part of an opto-electronic data transmission device that permits the optical transmission of signals between the pen-based computer and the main computer. The data transmission is preferably performed by an opto-electronic device because it is substantially more easy to couple an opto-electronic transmitter and receiver than it is to couple traditional computes connectors and because the daily connection and detachment of the pen-based computer to traditional connectors ultimately leads to the failure of the traditional connector device within a relatively short period of time. Therefore, incomplete and incorrect transmission of data may occur if the connector fault is not timely noticed. Additionally, opto-electronic data transmission is preferred in connection with pen-based computers because it tends to be a faster method of communication than that accomplished by traditional connectors.
The opto-electric data transmission device of the pen-based computer ordinarily provides for both data transmission and reception so that two-way communication can be established between the pen-based computer and the devices to which it is coupled. However, the opto-electric data transmission of information to and from the pen-based computer is not compatible with many computer peripherals that are not specifically adapted for use with the pen-based computer opto-electronic data transmission scheme.